Heat of the moment
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: In which Klaus being a werewolf accidentally passes his heats on to Caroline, because apparently her taking his blood twice while desiring her completes the mate bond... OOPS. Featuring Wolf!Klaus and SMUT


God damnit I didn't want my first story off of Hiatus when Julie Plague sucked all creativity out of me with the abomination baby to be Klaroline porn but oh well here it

Also as usual with my Wolf!Klaus verse I decided to take a rather large trope from Sterek Porn fics I like to read ( DON'T JUDGE ME) and make a klaroline spin off of it.

And Caroline is so angry and scary for all of those readers who haven't had finals or me in college that was me when I took statistics except I was a senior in high school and needed this grade for a scholarship and my mom said I kind of got this way. But also I figured it's super relatable to anyone who is or has been in college.

features scenes of Caroline pleasuring herself while thinking of Klaus

enjoy!

* * *

It all started when Klaus was researching werewolf abilities and trying to translate it from old French (he was rusty ok) when he came across a section that made him spit out his coffee.

He then read and re-read the passage and then googled the passage just to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

He then did what any smart, intelligent man would do.

He called Elijah.

"ELLLLLIIIIIIIIJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"

Elijah stormed through the house to slam open the door to Klaus' study, "WHAT'!

Klaus threw the book at him, "read this passage and tell me what it says."

Elijah rolls his eyes and slumps into the nearest chair and studies the book. He then frowns and brings to book closer to his face assessing it. Then he brings it back and covers his face, a dark frown forming on his face. He then cocks his head to the side and glares at the book before finally meeting Klaus' concerned gaze with a worried on of his own.

The hold each other's gaze for a full minute.

Elijah stood up, "I'll get my coat and give some witches a call".

Klaus stood up as well, "I'll start the car.

.

.

.

.

.

After a two hour drive to the nearest witches house, (like Hell they'd ever go to a Bennet Witch) they arrive and immediately show her the passage and then the edited and translated version Elijah had done on the way over there to soothe his nerves.

The middle aged witch with salt and pepper colored hair looked down at the passage and then back at the brothers before doing so again.. and again.. and again until finally-

"You mean to tell me that you're a thousand-year-old vampire and werewolf _hybrid_, and you have absolutely no idea that werewolf's have heats?"

Klaus blushed furiously and Elijah coughed politely, "in Nikluas' defense ma'am most of the people ummm…. Educated of this sort of topic wouldn't associate with us and therefore everything about his wolf side Niklaus has had to learn on his own.

"Oh you poor thing," the middle-aged witch said in a pitying glance towards Klaus.

"So ummm explain please," Klaus muttered while eying the floor like a teenage boy.

"Well heats mostly affect male wolves, it's an aid for them to procreate like guys need any more of an urge, but here's the trick unmated males go into heat, mated males pass on their heat to their mate of choice and the mate gets the heat."

"This is something out of absurd fantasy porn found on the Internet," Elijah snorted disdainfully.

"How would you even know about that Elijah", Klaus hissed face the color of a turnip.

Elijah scoffed, "I do go on the internet at times Niklaus I'm not totally inept and technology."

"ANYWAYS," the old witch said clearly frustrated at the two brothers interrupting her, Elijah and Klaus both looked sheepish and apologized before she continued. "The transfer process has to do with blood. The male has to offer his blood to the mate of choice and he or she must accept then there's an exchange of blood and that solidifies the bond and the transfer is complete".

There was an awkward silence as Klaus contemplated these words before he stiffened and all the color drained from his face dramatically.

"I'm going to assume by the look on your face that you may or may not have intentionally transferred your heat to someone".

Elijah looked at Klaus' terror struck face before putting the pieces together himself and he started snorting with laughter, "Oh my God Niklaus you didn't?"

Nikluas said nothing just stood there in horror.

"Oh my God you DID," then Elijah lost all of his characteristic composure and started howling with laughter".

"Quick when does the heat hit?"

"The first full moon of spring so about… three days, impeccable timing may I say boy".

At these words Elijah erupted into more laughter and Klaus looked even more stricken before screaming, "Oh My GOD CAROLINE", before sprinting from the room as fast as he could.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline was in full out power mode.

There were crumpled blood bags, coffee cups, and cans of energy drinks all over the floor of her room. There was a pile of notes and books and she was scowling at her notebook her hair in a disheveled ponytail with bags under her eyes and looking like she hadn't slept or showered in days.

In other words it was midterm week.

More specifically the last midterm for her hardest class with was Calculus and Caraline had a 78 in that class and to pull off a B she had to do well on this test.

And Caroline FUCKING REFUSED to let this be the very first C of her academic career, she be DAMNED!

She scoured her notes and the book cursing the old men in funny wigs who created the quotient rule, when her cellphone rang.

She promptly vamped out; her eyes turning red and her fangs descending as she hissed at her phone.

_Who the Hell was calling her and disturbing her precious studying time!_

She grabbed it and answered it so forcibly she cracked the screen, "**WHAT"!**

"Uhmmmmmm Caroline, hi how you doing?"

Caroline scowled why the Hell was Klaus calling her right now?

"**WHAT?"**

"So I'm calling because it's really important and I should probably come pick you up like now-"

"Hell NO".

"See Caroline I don't think you understand how grave the situation is and I have to-"

"Klaus, I haven't slept in four possibly five days, I've been living off of coffee and sugar from energy drinks and what little blood I can find, I have the biggest test of my life tomorrow-"

"Caroline love that's not healthy at all," Klaus admonished.

Caroline went on but this time her voice suddenly sounded like Christian Bale when he had become Batman and it scared Klaus so badly he was silenced.

"**DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING. THIS IS THE BIGGEST TEST OF MY LIFE AND WHATEVER THE FUCK IS GOING ON BACK IN MYSTIC FALLS CAN WAIT BECAUSE I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO GET A C NIKLAUS!"**

She panted heavily into the phone the angry batman voiced outburst draining her when she heard Klaus weakly mutter "C's get degrees, love."

She hung up on him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Needless to say Caroline passed the test with flying colors and came home skipping and dancing with a big smile on her face before her adrenaline promptly ended and she face planted onto her bed and was asleep within seconds.

She slept the sleep of the dead before waking up about 14 hours later feeling … odd.

She chalked it up to the days of not eating or sleeping and drained two blood bags when she felt… hot.

She gasped and collapsed against the wall panting her skin fever flushed.

Combing her sweaty hair out of her face she gasped and stumbled into her bathroom dropping her clothes as she went.

She left the water icy as she stepped in gasping as the water did little to numb the heat now progressing through her insides.

She moaned as the heat hit her stomach with a sudden intensity and her body began to thrum with arousal. She hissed as the arousal built and built her nether regions becoming wet with lust.

Leaning back against the cold tile she calmly relaxed herself and sighed trying to take over her sudden influx of emotions. She then closed her eyes and let her body start to stroke her skin, one hand going lower as she shifted her hips and the other caressing her breast as a man with sandy colored hair and a deep voice with a British lilt whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

She imagined it was his hands; long fingers delicately tracing where hers where, teasing her, pinching her nipple. Gasping and licking her lips she imagined their tan bodies locked together in the throes of passion, of him picking her up and slamming her into the wet tiles and-

She gasped as she came and sighed as the heat in her bully dulled.

She sighed and cleaned herself up and walked out of the shower when it returned with a vengeance.

She cried out and hit the floor her clit throbbing, her last orgasm hadn't been enough, not nearly enough, she needed him to be held down and comforted while he took care of her-

She needed Klaus badly.

She needed him like she had never needed anyone before the lust was turning painful and if she didn't have him soon she might die.

She stumbled to find her phone and caught it before her legs collapsed her skin and insides on fire with lust and pain leaving her weak as a kitten and strung out on the edge with lust with no one there to help her.

Thank God Klaus' number was on her favorites.

He picked up on the second ring, "Caroline love?"

Her throat and tongue were dry all she could get out with a soft sob was "Klaus please".

"I'm coming hold on love I'll be there soon".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When she came to she was in bed in some fancy looking room.

She sighed; she could feel the heat and arousal at bay just hidden in the background waiting to rear its ugly head.

She blinked to notice Klaus was there in the chair next to her bed.

She smiled weakly up at him, "hey".

He jumped that suggested he might haven been sleeping before reaching over and pulling a large water bottle and helping her drink from it.

He then got a blood pack and helped her drain that too.

"What happened to me".

Klaus blushed furiously and sighed, "that was your… heat".

Caroline blinked, "like a cat?"

Klaus blushed harder, "yeah".

"Apparently me being a werewolf I transferred mine to you when you accepted my blood twice, and that made you mine".

Caroline frowned as she mulled everything over , "fair enough."

"You're taking this rather well".

"I imagine it's because I just came out of the trippiest episode of my life and I'm kind of in a accepting mood right now after… how many days does this last?"

"Four days".

"FOUR DAYS, ugh this sucks".

"This is not how I wanted things to be between this I had a ten year plan".

"You have a ten year plan"?

"And a hundred one and a longer one"…

"You're an idiot".

"I told you love I intended to be you're last love no matter how long it takes".

At that he gently brushed his hand against her wrist and she gasped as all the heat and the lust came back full swing when he touched her.

"Oh God," she panted as she threw the sheets off of her not noticing her nudity till she was exposed to him.

"Caroline are you having another bout?"

Klaus' nostrils were widened and his eyes darkened and he shifted to hide his growing erection that gave him away.

He knew she had been getting closer to her next round for hours and he hadn't said or done anything.

He had been waiting for her permission.

That more than the lust or anything else determined her next action.

"Clothes off".

"I beg your pardon".

"Clothes off now, need you naked and here".

Klaus chuckled and in seconds was as nude as she was. She gasped in relief when he climbed over her, his skin covering hers offering some partial relief

She sighed as he gently moved to caress her breasts while he kissed her, tongue darting inside her open mouth to tease hers.

And while this was all very good she needed hard and fast and not slow and sweet.

In a second she had him underneath her and she guided his hands lower to where she ached for him.

"Not now too late I- I need you now".

"Later?" Klaus asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Caroline nodded, "later".

And with that Klaus surged forward and moved her until she was on her hands and knees with him behind her.

She was about to make a joke about the position he had her in but then he was guiding himself inside of her while his other hand tweaked a sensitive nipple and she gasped and moaned.

The heat and intensity and pain instantly stopped as soon as he was inside her, the aching lonely emptiness gone and all she felt was pleasure and sweet relief.

She gasped and sighed at how full she felt, Klaus moved his hips, obliging her demands for hard and fast.

She groaned and moved her hips as much as she could in that position.

Klaus kept one hand on her hip and the other moved to push her hair over her shoulder so he could kiss and nibble and suck at her neck whispering filthy promises into her ear.

"Next time as soon as I can tell I'm going to go nice and slow, tease it out of you, until your writhing begging for my cock, my hands, my tongue anything to seek that release you crave, that you need".

Caroline gasped as Klaus hit that sensitive spot inside her and then moaned when he let his other hand move to caress her clit speeding up her orgasm.

"If I do all that will that make you mine, Caroline?"

"Yours," Caroline breathed.

Klaus purred with delight and then moved his hand faster and Caroline could feel her orgasm hit her she gasped and felt her body grow weak, the only thing supporting her was Klaus' arms as he grabbed her and rolled her over until her back was to his chest and they were still tied together.

Klaus waited until she came down from her high before slowly rolling his hips to seek his own release. She groaned as one of his hands forced her chin up to meet his demanding lips.

Caroline broke the kiss to whisper breathily as her mind was a little more in order, "I may be yours but what are you to me"?

"I told you I'd wait for the rest of eternity, what else do I have to say love?"

"Tell me you're – mine" she grunted after a sharp thrust hitting home once again.

Klaus chuckled darkly and whispered into her ear whilst nibbling at it, "I'm yours".

Caroline moaned and hissed, "again".

"Yours".

"Once more".

Klaus growled and swiveled his hips his release in sight, "I'm yours just as your mine we belong together and nothing on this world, will keep you from my arms".

At the whisper of his dark promise Caroline cried out again and sighed with relief. Two stroked more and Klaus came with a growl before settling beside her.

Caroline sighed as Klaus' hands smoothed her sides and stroked her skin.

"Thank you."

"I'll take care of you love no need to worry, you'll never be unsatisfied as long as your in my bed".

Caroline hummed lazily before sighing, "you're going to have to take me to dinner when this is over".

Klaus laughed and said, "understood".

"And it's gotta be really fancy after making me go through four days of this crap".

Klaus chuckled before soothing her hair, "rest love you'll need it".

Caroline elbowed him one last time for good measure before she went to sleep.

* * *

Im done from my awful exhausting yet fun summer of taking my last spanish class and working tow jobs and on Tuesday Im taking a vacation back to Texas with my family.

But that requires me to be in a airport and STL airport doesn't have wifi so pandemonium will be updated soon :D

Read and review.

follow me on Tumblr I'm LovelyLynn92


End file.
